


A Destined Mating

by ScorpioPrincess13



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragon Inheritance., Dragon Transformation., Early Meeting., First Heat., Gender Addition., Inheritance Ritual., M/M, Mating Instincts., Mating and Marking., Multiple Rituals., Pre Knotting., Stupid Mistake.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioPrincess13/pseuds/ScorpioPrincess13
Summary: It's Mating Season for Dragons. Two Years before Mating Season, a young Omega named Hiccup will discover a Dragon Village stumbling across a Cave System belonging to his future Alpha Mate. A year later, Hiccup makes a mistake the day the First Ritual is scheduled to begin. Hiccup will enter his future Mate's home before he's ordered to.Toothless and his followers will prepare Hiccup for Several Rituals. Toothless will initiate the Mating Ritual between himself and Hiccup.
Relationships: Toothless/Hiccup
Kudos: 25
Collections: DragonMates13





	1. A First Meeting

Prologue:

Two Years Earlier:

A 14 year old Omega Hiccup was wandering around the Cove, 15 miles from the Village of Berk. While exploring the Cove, Hiccup comes across an interesting Cave. Hearing a conversation between an Alpha Dragon and a Witch, Hiccup turns in the direction of the cave. Walking slowly towards the cave, Hiccup peaks his head into the Entrance of the cave. Knowing the Alpha and the Witch are inside, Hiccup enters the cave slowly seeing the Alpha conversing with a Witch in what looks like a Master Den which is next to a Mini Master Den. Hiccup notices the other Dens must probably be concealed with Heavy Magic enchantments and charms. 

Looking for a place to hide, the young Omega tries to make a break for the Master Den, but he doesn't get far. The Omega has been spotted by the Alpha. The Alpha approaches the Omega slowly so as to not scare the boy. The Omega tries to run, but he's stopped by the Alpha's wings blocking his escape. The Alpha releases his pheromones, his scent wafting through the air and swirling around the Omega. The Alpha has successfully calmed the Omega down. The Alpha removes his wings from around the Omega, moving so that he's behind the Omega.

The Witch slowly approaches the Omega, smiling warmly at the boy. "Alpha, this boy will be your future mate. I read a prophecy that foretold of a small Omega that will explore a Dragon King's Den. The Omega will be small, but will be the perfect mate. As the perfect mate, the Omega will conceive, bear and give birth to many strong and healthy dragon pups for you Alpha." The Witch informs the Alpha. The Alpha gives a growl of approval towards his future mate. 

Without warning the Omega passes out, but is caught in the Alpha's wings. The Alpha then carries his future mate to the Mini Master Den with the Witch following closely behind the Alpha. Once inside the Den, the Alpha places the boy on the bed. The Witch then takes a blanket out of the cubby and walks over towards the bed. Unfolding the blanket, the Witch places the thick cloth over the boy, bringing the edge of the blanket to the Omega's shoulders.


	2. Pre Ritual:

Pre Ritual:  


Present:  


Walking along the beach of the Cove is a young Omega named Hiccup Haddock. Hiccup is the Prince of Berk and the future Queen of the Holy Night Fury Dragon Empire. This is the same Omega from 2 years ago that unknowingly came in contact with the Alpha King Dracken, also known as Toothless. 

Flashback:

Hiccup was exploring this awesome place that he just happened upon while hunting for food. Not Knowing the significance and importance of this location, Hiccup accidentally located the Cove of the Holy Night Fury Dragon Empire. Hiccup didn't know what this place was, he just somehow knew that his future Mate ruled over this Empire. The Omega had been exploring the Cove for 2 hours when he started getting hungry. Hiccup ate a few berries of the Forbidden Tree in the Cove not knowing how poisonous they could be for young Dragons. After his lunch, Hiccup started to feel tired and weak. He walked into the Palace of the Cove, not knowing if anyone was inside. Hiccup's instincts led him into the Corridor of the Palace where he started getting dizzy and passed out right there in front of the Mini Master Den. A Few hours later, the Alpha and a Witch returned to the Palace, only to be greeted by an unconscious Omega.

Back to the Present:

Hiccup smiles at the memory, but also feels slight confusion about his first encounter with the Alpha King. Hiccup knows exactly what's expected of him as the Heir of Berk and the Future Queen of the Holy Night Fury Dragon Empire. Hiccup was told by his Father-King Stoic that on upon his 16th Birthday, he would have to go through a Ritual to awaken his full Dragon side. Hiccup also learned that his future Mate, the Dragon King himself would oversee the Awakening Ritual. A witch would perform the Awakening Ritual on Hiccup in a Secret Ritual Den located in the Palace. The Omega was also educated about the other Rituals that would be performed on him. The Witch along with a Dragon Priestess will perform the Arrangement, Dual Gender and Transformation Rituals. After those three Rituals are complete, Prince Hiccup and King Dracken will be bonded in marriage. On the Wedding Night, the Alpha and the Omega will consummate their Marriage. Before the Mating Ritual, the Witch and the Dragon Priestess will perform the Heat Initiation Ritual. The Alpha will initiate the Mating Ritual between himself and Hiccup. The Mating Ritual will ensure that every other dragon in the Kingdom knows that Hiccup is the Alpha's Mate. 

Hiccup's instincts lead him to the Palace that he found 2 years ago. Knowing what he could find, Hiccup enters the Palace. The future Queen comes to the Foyer of the Palace. There are three floors in the Palace. On the First Floor are the Master Den and Mini Master Den. In front of both dens is a set of open gold and white French Doors. Looking straight ahead, Hiccup sees the Master Den, which looks very homey. Looking to his, Hiccup sees a Mini Master Den with a similar setup with an everyday bedroll. Hiccup starts picturing himself living in the Master Den with his Alpha. Hiccup thinks about using the Mini Master Den for his extra bedroom and cuddling with his Alpha. Next to the Mini Master Den is the Sleeping Den. On the Second Floor, are the Private Den and Spare Den. These dens will be used by both King Dracken and Prince Hiccup. In front of some of the regular Dens is a decorative curtain of satin. On the Third Floor is the Ritual Den. The Ritual Den has black silk curtain with a Silver Pentagram. Next to the Ritual Den is the Mating Den. The Mating Den has 2 Secret Passages. Both Secret Passages connect to a Secret Ritual Den and Secret Mating Den. Next to the Mating Den is the Healing Den. There is also a Secret 9th Den on the Third Floor of the Palace. This den has a black satin curtain with a Gold 5 star Pentagram. This den also has two connecting doors to both the Secret Ritual and Secret Mating Dens. 

Two years ago, Hiccup was too ill to explore the Palace. Hiccup takes about 2 hours to explore the entire Palace. After exploring the Palace, Hiccup assesses that his future Palace is wonderful and splendid. Hiccup realizes that he will only have access to the more important Dens when he is with his Alpha.

As of today, Hiccup is officially 16 years of age. Before he came to The Cove, the Omega had a wonderful meeting with his Father King Stoic about his future. King Stoic had also gifted Prince Hiccup with a Special Outfit for today's Ritual, an outfit that will no doubt impress and intrigue Hiccup's future Mate. The Omega is wearing his long awaited birthday gift from his Father King Stoic, which happens to be a revealing Ritual outfit. Hiccup's blouse is a midriff top that ends just under his breasts. Covering Hiccup's lower half is a light silver ankle length skirt made from very thin material. The skirt is very short in the front with an ankle length train attached around the back. The back part of the skirt is split with the sides of the skirt jutting out to give everyone a view of his backside. The skirt allows the Alpha easy access to the Omega's main and secondary opening. Under the skirt, Hiccup is wearing an even thinner half cloth for his panties. The panties have no cloth covering the Omega's backside. 

Looking up at the Third Floor, Hiccup sees where the Mating Den is, but the Satin Curtain is closed. the Omega can only imagine in his mind the Mating Den where he and King Dracken will go through the Mating Process to have Dragon pups. Hiccup notices fur pelts decorating the cave floor along with a Ceremonial Bedroll with some sort of stone hovering over the bedroll. Next to the Ceremonial Bedroll is an everyday bedroll.

Hiccup sniffs the air, the scent of Alpha pheromones' wafts in through the Palace Gates. The Omega knows his future Mate is approaching the Palace. Hiccup also senses a Witch and a group of 8 Guards following Alpha King Dracken. The Omega moves towards the Master Den, intending on surprising Alpha King Dracken. The Omega realizes that Alpha King Dracken, the Witch, and the 8 Guards have entered the Palace. 

Hiccup enters the Master Den, only to get dizzy. The Omega almost faints but is caught by Alpha King Dracken as his wings extend, wrapping around the Omega. Feeling the smooth skin of a Dragon's paws touching his exposed butt, Hiccup looks up at the figure behind him. Immediately, Hiccup sees that this is his future Mate. Looking into Dracken's eyes, Hiccup sees a very kind King smiling at him. Alpha King Dracken gives a growl of approval at seeing his future Mate.

"Be careful Prince Hiccup, just be glad it was I that was there to catch you. You should take better care of yourself, you wouldn't want to risk your health. If you risk your health now, you lessen the chances of carrying my future Heirs." Said the voice of Alpha King Dracken. Looking down slightly, Hiccup realizes he is being held by King Dracken. This causes Prince Hiccup to blush fiercely. Hiccup's blush doesn't go unnoticed by the Witch and 8 Guards. Alpha King Dracken retracts his wings from Prince Hiccup, but keeps his paws under his future Queen. Feeling embarrassed, Prince Hiccup hides his face in King Dracken's shoulder. King Dracken turns around so that he and Prince Hiccup are facing the Witch and 8 Guards. 

"My King and Future Queen, you two will make a great match. My future Queen, I can already tell you will bear strong dragon pups. I trust that your father King Stoic has explained the Rituals you will go through. I also trust that your father King Stoic has informed you of your duties as the Future Queen of the Holy Night Fury Dragon Empire. As Future Queen, you're expected to bear strong pups and help watch over the Dragon Sanctuary/Reserve. " The Witch says to Prince Hiccup. Prince Hiccup thinks back to the meeting he had with his father. 

Flashback to the Meeting:

"Come in and sit down Son, I have something important to discuss with you." King Stoic tells his only Son. Prince Hiccup nods curtly and sits down on the loveseat while King Stoic sits on the Throne. "My son, what I have to discuss with you is Role as Heir to this Kingdom and as Future Queen of the Holy Night Fury Dragon Empire. We have an alliance between the Kingdom of Berk and the Holy Night Fury Dragon Empire. You my son are betrothed to King Dracken. You and King Dracken are to be married and Mated in 9 months. In four hours, you will be meeting your Betrothed along with Sara the Witch and 8 Guards. In two weeks, Sara the Witch and Sophia the Priestess will be putting you through several important Rituals. These Rituals must be completed before you marry King Dracken. The first Ritual is the Awakening Ritual. Next are the Arrangement, Dual Gender and Transformation Rituals. Your marriage to King Dracken will take place a week after those three Rituals are completed. On your Wedding Night, you and King Dracken will consummate your marriage. Before the Mating Ritual, the Witch and the Dragon Priestess will perform the Heat Initiation Ritual on you. After that Ritual, your first Heat will start 24 hours later. The Alpha will initiate the Mating Ritual between you and himself. The Mating Ritual will ensure that every other dragon in the Kingdom know that you are the Alpha's Mate. As the future Queen of the Holy Night Fury Dragon Empire, one of your duties as Queen is to have Heirs. Another duty as Queen is watching over the Dragon Sanctuary/Reserve." King Stoic informs his son. Hiccup is rendered speechless, only giving a nod in response.

Back to the Present:

"I know what's expected of me as the Heir of Berk and future Queen of the Holy Night Fury Dragon Empire. I know that I'm betrothed to King Dracken and I want to marry him. I know all about the Rituals, I got an entire lesson from my father about the Rituals I will go through. I know my duty is to provide Heirs for my own Kingdom and my future Kingdom. I know my duty is also to watch over the Dragon Sanctuary/Reserve." Prince Hiccup says with the understanding and attitude of a Future Queen. 

The Witch smiles warmly at her future Queen. "My future Queen, I'm beyond impressed that you were educated about the Rituals. I'm glad that your father has informed of your duties and role as future Queen of the Holy Night Fury Dragon Empire. I'm proud of you for accepting your role as future Queen of the Holy Night Fury Dragon Empire. Your are going to handle your role as Queen and fulfill you duties with grace and honor. " The Witch tells Prince Hiccup with a curtsy. 


	3. Preparing For A Ritual

Waking up in one of his Alpha's dens, Hiccup sits up in his Alpha's bed. Hiccup somehow knows this bed belongs to his future Alpha. Hiccup grabs the edge of the blanket, holding the material close to his nose. Sniffing the blanket, Hiccup smells his Alpha's scent all over the material. Giving the air a quick sniff, Hiccup senses his Alpha is heading towards his Master Den now. The Alpha enters the Master Den moments later, smiling lovingly at his Omega and Hiccup smiles back with just as much love. The Alpha scents Hiccup with his pheromones, making sure his Omega smells like him. The Alpha moves over to the bed, sitting next to his Omega. Pulling the blanket off of his Omega, Toothless wraps his paws around Hiccup. 

Picking up his Omega, Toothless stands up with his Omega in his paws causing his Omega to blush. The Omega lays his head against his Alpha's chest, relaxing in his Alpha's embrace. The Alpha flaps his wings, hovering above the ground and flying out of the Cave System with Hiccup in his Dragon Arms. The Alpha flies Hiccup all over the Empire, showing his Omega everything. Toothless shows Hiccup the Cove, the forest and the Sacred Night Fury Temple. The last placeToothless flies over is the Dragon Sanctuary. Landing in front of a Nature Style Reserve, the Alpha takes Hiccup into the Sanctuary. Toothless gives Hiccup a full tour of the Reserve/Sanctuary. Toothless shows the Medical Wings, the Delivery Wing and most importantly the Nursery with all of the newborn Dragon pups. "Hiccup, everything that I'm showing you in this Dragon Reserve/Sanctuary will be half of your responsibility to protect as my Future Mate. Before your First Heat hits, you'll be coming to the first Medical Wing to check your health. After we mate, you'll be coming to the second Medical Wing for checkups on the pups. When you give birth, you'll be coming to the Delivery Wing to have my Heirs. When my Heirs are born, we'll come to the Nursery together." The Alpha explains to his Future Mate. 

Toothless notices Hiccup's decrease in energy, feeling his Omega leaning deeper into his chest. Toothless hovers above the ground again, taking Hiccup out of the Reserve/Sanctuary and flying his lovely Omega to their shared Master Den in their Cave System. Entering the Master Den with his Omega, the Alpha moves swiftly over to their bed. 

During Hiccup's forced bond sleep, the Alpha has been curled up on the blanket laying next to his Omega in the bed. Nuzzling his Omega's hair, the Alpha just watches his precious Omega sleep. The Alpha's Advisor has been making the necessary preparations for the upcoming Rituals.The Ritual Table has been prepared. The leather shackles attached to the pelt lined Ritual Table have been properly fitted for the Omega. The mouth coverings have an ornate silver vine. The first three Rituals will be done on the pelt lined Ritual Table. The first three Rituals are the Arrangement, Dual Gender and Transformation Rituals. The Ritual Fire has been set up along with the Ceremonial Blade and Fire Staff. 

The Ceremonial Drink has been made for the Omega. The Ritual Dress Robes with a detachable skirt have been Tailor-made for the Omega. The Species changing pendant has been designed and made for the Omega. Once this Ritual is complete, Hiccup will have two forms. Hiccup's first form is a Human form. Hiccup's other form is a Light Night Fury form, more specifically Hiccup's Night Fury form will be white with grey on the torso along with white wings. Hiccup's Human form will be more subtle and feminine.


	4. The First Rituals

The First Rituals:  
The Alpha smirks to himself, it's a great day for many Rituals. The Ritual Den is fully prepared. The Alpha calls on the Assistance of a Witch named Sara, a Dragon Priestess named Sophia, along with two Servants named Draco and Caiden. The Alpha's followers are in their proper places for the Rituals. The Witch is putting the finishing touches on the Ritual Circles above the pelt lined Ritual Table and Heated Ritual Table. 

The Ritual preparations have been made. The Ritual Table has been cleansed and prayed for to ensure successful Rituals. The Ritual Table has a fur pelt lining attached to the table. The Ritual Table has been set to a cold temperature for the exact purpose of preparing the Omega for the upcoming Rituals. The Omega will be able to feel the coldness of the Ritual Table. The fur pelt lining at the bottom end of the Ritual Table is thinner with an ice layer that lays under the Omega. Leather Bindings have been added to the pelt lined Ritual Table. The Leather Bindings at the top of the Ritual Table are to bind the Omega's wrists, positioning his arms into a V shape. The Leather bindings at the bottom of the Ritual Table are to bind the Omega's legs, separating his legs wide into a knees bent position for the Arrangement, Dual Gender and Transformation Rituals. After those 3 Rituals are complete, the Alpha and his followers will put the Omega through the Heat Initiation Ritual. 

In the middle of the Ritual Den, there's a moderate sized Ritual Fire Pit. Hanging over the Fire Pit is a Heated Ritual Table. Molded into both ends of the Heated Ritual Table are iron chains. The Chains at the top of the Heated Ritual Table are to bind the Omega's wrists, positioning his arms into a V shape. The chains at the bottom of the Heated Ritual Table are to bind the Omega's legs, separating his legs wide into a knees bent position for the Heat Initiation Ritual. Before this Ritual can begin, the Omega is magically transferred from the pelt lined Ritual Table to the Heated Ritual Table. The bindings on the Omega's arms and legs will be magically switched. The two Ritual items that will be used during the Heat Initiation Ritual are the Ceremonial Sword and the Fire Staff.

The Omega is being prepared and cleansed by the Alpha's maidens. The Alpha's maidens are using a special ritual soap to cleanse the Omega of all impurities before the Ritual. the Omega has been given the Ceremonial Drink by the Maidens.

The maidens have prepared Hiccup's Ritual Dress. The Ritual Dress was the standard size for tall Omegas, but Hiccup's outfit is shorter with a cropped top to show his midriff. Hiccup's dress has a skirt that detaches. Underneath the skirt, Hiccup is wearing easy open cloth panties. The detachable skirt makes it easier for the maidens to remove the skirt before the rituals start. 

The purpose of this first Ritual is to permanently arrange Hiccup's organs to new positions. The purpose of the second Ritual is to add Feminine Reproductive Organs. The purpose of the third Ritual is to give the Omega a Night Fury Form. The purpose of the next to last Ritual is to initiate the Omega's heat which has been magically frozen. 

The Alpha's maidens escort the Omega into the Ritual Den, stopping in front of the Alpha for an inspection before the Ritual begins. The Alpha gives a nod of approval towards his Omega. The Alpha embraces his Omega in his wings, softly nuzzling the Omega's cheek and giving a quick lick to the Omega's neck. The Alpha releases his hold on the Omega, stepping back. "You're prepared for this. You can and will get through this. I'll be here with you the entire time. These Rituals will help prepare you for our Mating. Before your first heat begins, will be taking you to the Medical Wing for a thourough exam. After the Rituals are completed, your first heat will start 24 hours later." The Alpha lovingly tells his Omega while nuzzling his head. 

"It's now time for the Rituals to begin." The Alpha tells the maidens not trying to scare the Omega. The maidens quickly remove the skirt and panties from Hiccup's lower half. Taking hold of the Omega's arms, the maidens walk the Omega over to the pelt lined Ritual Table. The Maidens quickly turn the Omega around, so that his exposed backside is facing towards the Ritual table. The maidens release their hold on the Omega. A blast of icy air lifts off the Ritual Table, swirling behind the Omega and magically pulling Hiccup flush against the frozen Ritual Table. Another blast of icy air causes Hiccup to involuntarily spread his legs forcing the Omega to his knees onto the pelt lined floor and into a knees bent position. Four tendrils of darkness exit the end of the Ritual Table, moving in four directions. One of the middle tendrils moves towards Hiccup's exposed front, wrapping around the Omega's member and lifting it up. The two tendrils with pointed tips slowly creep up behind the Omega towards his exposed opening, hooking themselves around Hiccup's inner thighs and anchoring on both sides of the Omega's opening, sticking into the skin around his hole. The pain in his lower half causes the Omega to scream. The fourth tendril containing a big round bulb with a pointed tip shoots up in front of the Omega's opening. 

Looking down, the Omega sees the tendril inching closer to his opening. The Omega opens his mouth screaming only to anger his Alpha. The Alpha gives a warning growl to Hiccup, making him shake in fear. The fourth tendril moves faster closing the distance between itself and Hiccup's small opening. The Omega feels something big and round brushing at his entrance. Without warning, the pointed tip of the bulb starts slowly penetrating the Omega, stretching his hole just enough to be painful. The tendril begins moving around inside the Omega causing Hiccup to gasp and cry out for his Alpha. A white cloth bar with a round gag hanging from the end of the bar magically appears in front of the Omega. The cloth bar is cream colored designed with an ornate silver vine. Taking hold of the cloth bar, the Maidens use the Omega's distress to magically place the cloth bar between Hiccup's open lips just as the round gag enters Hiccup's mouth successfully tying the straps behind Hiccup's head. The Omega cautiously looks toward his Alpha, silently pleading for all this to end. The look in the Alpha's eyes is one of anger telling the Omega that everything will continue and begging is futile. The Omega immediately looks away from his Alpha as tears of fear and pain roll down his face. The maidens turn around facing the scared Omega. 

Three tendrils of darkness lower from the Ritual Circle above the Ritual Table towards the scared Omega. Two of the tendrils stop just below the Omega's outstretched arms while the third tendril stops at the Omega's waist. Wrapping themselves under the Omega's arms and around his waist, the tendrils lift the Omega up from where he's kneeling off the cave floor and carefully lean the Omega backwards so that he's in a lying down position. The tendrils lower the Omega towards the Ritual Table, swiftly and carefully laying the Omega down on the Table. The tendrils lock in place under the Omega's arms and around his waist pressing the Omega further to the icy Ritual Table. The maidens use their magic to position the Omega's arms and legs into their proper places magically placing the leather bindings onto the Omega locking Hiccup in place.

The Witch and the Dragon Priestess saunter over to the pelt lined Ritual Table, standing directly in front of the Omega. The Witch and Priestess smile warmly at the Omega. The Witch places her right palm in the center of the Omega's belly chanting an ancient spell, letting her magic flow into the Omega. Arranging the Omega's organs, the Witch creates a big space for the new organs she will be adding. The Witch slowly moves her hand to the Omega's waist, resting her hand just above the Omega's opening. The Witch chants the spell, summoning a Uterus implant and the other Reproductive Organs with a Womb that other female Night Furies are born with inside the Male Submissive Omega. 


End file.
